wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus/Wich/Wichura Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Willie, czyli w sumie Willie Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_6 <--- szósta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Mycka|Piecuch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mycka.png Mówiłam, że będę ćwiczyć pręgi, ale nie spodziewałam się, że już po jednym razie będę mogła wysłać bazę. Wooooo KOCHAM TO CO ZROBIŁAM! Rydzu Papaj Wooooo świetne :0 Szarlosia (dyskusja) A dzięki ^^ Rydzu Papaj, ej gerl ogarniasz to, że robiłam to myszką na komputerze w gimpie? Ja nie, myślałam, że tak można, myślałam, że do takich pręg potrzeba bardziej zaawansowanych metod. Mogłabyś trochę bardziej zaostrzyć pręgi na końcach? Kajen Pewnie. Rydzu Papaj Czy to o to chodziło? Musiałam usunąć te ,,kółka", bo nie pasowały przy zaostrzonych pręgach. Rydzu Papaj Tak, o to. Jak dla mnie jest spoko i nie widzę problemu, by nie zaakceptować - jednak co twierdzi reszta medyków? Kajen Trochę bym je poprawiła ew. Linuana, dyskusja Hmm, wiesz Luneł dla każdego to znaczy co innego. Co dokładnie powinnam poprawić? Rydzu Papaj No jakoś na łapach.... ogonie... i ten zawijas w ogóle bym wywaliła. Niech to będzie prawilne tygrysie pręgowanie, a co. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane nie mam pojęcia czy to o to chodziło... Rydzu Papaj Dodaj parę pionowych pręg na ogonie i lekko zaokrąglij te na pysku i będzie jak na moje gites. Willie (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Hmm no nwm. Rydzu Papaj Ognista Paproć|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:FirefernWarrior....png Skoro jej pierwszy człon imienia to "Ognista", czemu by nie zrobić grubych, "płomiennych" pręg? WildLoner (dyskusja) Stosuj się do wzoru tematu, który masz w Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie#Jak to działa?. W razie wątpliwości pisz na mojej tablicy. Elosław, Cholewka. Yyyy... Co? WildLoner (dyskusja) Kolory są zbyt jaskrawe, może spróbuj zrobić je bardziej szarawe/przygaszone? Co do samych pręg, wydają mi się zdecydowanie za cienkie i zbyt abstrakcyjne, wyglądają troszkę jak jakieś wzorki/szlaczki. Willie (dyskusja) Ja z wami nie wytrzymuję. Robię base, staram się w każdym szczególe, a co z tego mam? Nic. Te kolory są przygaszone, a jakoś Frajer ma 10x bardziej jaskrawe kolory w basie niż ona. No chyba że patrzysz na fonie, to nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Trudno. Może po prostu przestanę robić base albo w ogóle przychodzić na Wojownicy Wiki. WildLoner (dyskusja) "Yyyy... Co?" – zamiast zrobiłaś =, przez co zaburzyłaś/eś strukturę strony jedną sekcją. "Ja z wami nie wytrzymuję. Robię base, staram się w każdym szczególe, a co z tego mam? Nic. (...) Może po prostu przestanę robić base albo w ogóle przychodzić na Wojownicy Wiki." – robisz obrazki z nieprzymuszonej woli, nikt Cię do tego nie zmusił. Twoje obrazy nie są złe, tylko niepoprawne, a jesteś traktowana jak każdy. Nie atakuj medyczki i nie szantażuj nas. Chłodno pozdrawiam, Cholewka. No dobra, może przesadziłam. Zaktualizowane, wyszarzyłam i pogrubiłam pręgi, chociaż podobał mi się w starszej wersji. Co jeszcze mam poprawić? WildLoner (dyskusja) Moim zdaniem pręgi nadal są bardzo nienaturalnie ułożone, zwłaszcza na udzie. Willie (dyskusja Nie wiem jak was w pełni zadowolić ZAKTUALIZOWANEWildLoner (dyskusja) Nadal coś nie pasuje mi w tych pręgach, zwłaszcza na pysku, może spróbuj wzorować się na bazach innych osób? (Jeśli chcesz możesz mi napisać na discordzie, mogę podesłać ci taki świetny poradnik z różnymi typami pręgowania.) Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną uwagę, przesyłaj nowszą wersję pliku. Luna już ci to pisała, ale ty i tak ją ignorujesz. Willie (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Teraz tylko czekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń WildLoner (dyskusja) Nornicowa Gwiazda|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nornicowa_gwiazda.png To mój pierwszy raz z tabletem graficznym, więc nie jest idealnie. Rydzu Papaj Coś mi nie pasuje z tymi pręgami. Co reszta sądzi? Wichurra (dyskusja) Nie wiem jak to opisać, ale wyglądają tak trochę za symetrycznie Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane wyr wyr Rydzu Papaj Podociągaj pręgi do końca brzucha. Kajen Aktualizacja brum brum Rydzu Papaj Zięba (KP)|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Finchkit.pngSzarlosia (dyskusja) Oczy są za ciemne. Jeżeli nie jest napisane jaki kolor oczy, po prostu zrób szaroniebieskie.(U kociaków ich normalny kolor oczu pojawja się dopiero po 7 tygodniach, przed tym okresem mają szaroniebieskie) Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane 'Szarlosia (dyskusja) Zrobiłbym je jeszcze trochę jaśniejsze. Może spróbuj koloru #95a9af? Kajen '''Zaktualizowane 'Szarlosia (dyskusja) Purdy|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Purdy(SC).png Oh look, I did it Majeł (dyskusja) '''Zaktualizowane Biały kawałek tła został. Rozmazałbym mu szary na pysku. Kajen Zaktualizowane Majeł (dyskusja) Omszone Serce|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:MossheartSC.png Starałam się cholernie WildLoner (dyskusja) Zięba (KP)|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:FinchkitK.png Kolejny WildLoner (dyskusja) Po co tworzysz bazę skoro już wcześniej ktoś ją zrobił i wstawił do akcepta? Rydzu Papaj A czemu Prezuska wstawiła swoją bazę tego samego kota którego ja miałam w akceptowaniu? No właśnie. WildLoner (dyskusja) Sorry?Prezuska (dyskusja) Nie przepraszaj. Rydzu ma jakiś problem i próbuję mu podetknąć argument pod nos żeby się odwaliła WildLoner (dyskusja) Nie musi się odwalić. Ma prawo pytać i komentować ten base jeśli chce. To jego sprawa, czy się "odczepi" czy nie Majeł (dyskusja) Poza tym, takim rywalizowaniem na basy tylko robisz problem medykom z akceptowaniem, bo będą musieli wybierać. Majeł (dyskusja) Właśnie miałam o tym pisać, mogłabym pomyśleć, że po prostu nie zauważyła, ale po tym co się odpierniczało tu wcześniej, hmmmm Rydzu Papaj Wiśniowa Łapa|kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cherrypaw.png Baki (dyskusja) Za ciemny biały, jest praktycznie szary. Prezuska (dyskusja) Za bardzo... wyszarzały. Ona jest bardziej biała, i ma ciemnorude plamy, ale nie takie jak u ciebie. Oczywiście to nie musi cenzura po oczach, no ale żeby był taki trochę bardziej nasycony. WildLoner (dyskusja) Płeć Wiśniowej Łapy nie jest określona Majeł (dyskusja) Według mnie kolor plam jest wmiare dobry, nie musi brać kolorystki z angielskiej bazy. Cherrypaw is ginger- and white- cat nie ma wzmianki że jest biała w ciemne rude plamy, ginger to po prostu rudy. Prezuska (dyskusja) Rozjaśnij minimalnie ten biały. Kajen Zaktualizowane Chmielne Kocię|kocię|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Untitled23_20190427195755.png nie idę w kolor uszu ;p Cienistaa Lineart rozmył się w kilku miejscach Majeł (dyskusja) ^ i dodaj odblaski w oczach. Kajen Chmielna Łapa|uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Untitled26_20190427200925.png nie idę w kolor uszu ;p Cienistaa Dodaj odblaski w oczach. Kajen Max (Ro)|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Maxro.png Rydzu Papaj Ten biały wygląda trochę jak kremowy. Może go bardziej sprowadź do białego? Majeł (dyskusja) aktualizacja jak najbardziej. Rydzu Papaj Jak dla mnie cacy z białym. Ale... Możesz kapkę dać go trochę na plecach, by nie był goły. I może troszkę na ogonie. Majeł (dyskusja) Nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Kot został opisany jako czarno-biały, a większość kotów czarno-białych w naturze nie ma białych plam na plecach czy ogonie. ;) Rydzu Papaj Mój kot ma plamkę na plecach i niektóre też ja ogonie. Tylko chodzi o to by ten base nie wydawał się tak "pusty" Majeł (dyskusja) Zrób tenc czarny trochę jaśniejszy, bo się miesza z lineartem. Kajen Aktualizacja Okey, wie ktoś jak kolorować czarne koty tak, żeby lineart się nie rozmywał? Rydzu Papaj Różdżka albo kubełek, ale wyłączyć wygładzanie krawędzi Majeł (dyskusja) Zelda|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Zeldaro.png hmmm Rydzu Papaj Runningwind|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Runningwind.png Osobiście jestem z tego dumna. Kolory u zostawiłam z obecnego basa Majeł (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Królowa|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_Queen.png nie wiem dlaczego ale uwielbiam jej imie Prezuska (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_warrior.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Jezu, kocham to - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) thanks :3 Prezuska (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Samotniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_Loner.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane zauważyłam że wyjechałam trochę za lineart :pp Prezuska (dyskusja) Piękny Liść|Pieszczoszek|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bellaleaf_Kittypet.png Prezuska (dyskusja) She is so pretty Majeł (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane tak samo jak z bazą na górze :pp ...and thanks :3 Oakfur|Starszyzna|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Oakfur_Elder.png Majeł (dyskusja)